In the case of corrodible metals, such as sand blasted ferrous metals, the water as well as certain ingredients often found in latex coatings (such as surfactants) corrode the metal beneath the coating to destroy the bond and discolor the surface. It is important to develop latex corrosion resistant coatings which work in order to meet our ever growing and more stringent regulations for chemicals in the envirionment.